The story of Aaren Cullen
by transformerfangirl
Summary: I am in the process of making a story about the only living relative of Carlisle Cullen's family, Aaren Cullen. Let me know what you think and if I should make another chapter.(I've changed the rating to T because of the fights and small cussing)
1. Chapter 1

Alice froze and nearly dropped her shopping bags. Jasper and everyone else in the house could tell she was having another vision. They waited for her to say what she saw as her expression changed to confused. Her eyes seemed to wonder as she tred to figure out what she was seeing. Nothing was making sense.

"What is this?" She said,"Jayme's coming back but she's not alone,"

"Not alone?" Emmett asked walking up behind Rosalie.

"There are three people in masks and dark jumpers following her," Everyone turned to concern. Jayme was the newest member of the family but she was way different from them. She had a mixture of werewolf and vampire in her blood. She was a hybrid who could breath, eat, drink, sleep and she doesn't sparkle. And was busy all the time with volunteering and going to school. Today she was returning late from school and she always walks alone.

"Where is she?" Carlisle asked getting ready to run.

Alice looked at the vision again," She's not far, she's near the mountains," Carlisle was the first out the door. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were about to follow.

"Stay behind!"He yelled as he ran.

"I'm sure he can handle just a few stalkers," Esme said trying to answer their baffled expressions.

Carlisle ran as fast as he could to reach his newest daughter. Jayme might be strong, but she's like Carlisle; a very kind and compassionate person with their hearts bigger than their heads. That's why he's going after her, to make sure she would be ok. He zoomed in the woods as the trees and bushes pasted him. A figure with dark blond hair came into view moments later. He slid to a stop right beside her.

"Whoa hey dad," She said with a smile,"Nice stop,"

"Hello Jayme," Unlike Jayme he doesn't call her daughter however she's the only one who's called Carlisle 'dad'. He looked behind her to be sure she wasn't followed. So far he didn't see anyone.

"What's up?" She asked watching his gaze.

"I thought you might like some company while walking home," He placed a hand on her back and nugged her forward.

"Ummm sure that's ok," Jayme waited a few moments,"Is there someone behind me?"Jayme whispered. Jayme wasn't dumb, she knew that no one would run all the way here to her just to walk back. Carlisle did a slight nod. Jayme picked up the mirror Alice gave her and pretended to be doing her hair when she spotted a figure walking in the shadows.

"Hush," Carlisle said,"Perhaps they'll go away,"

"If they don't?"

"Then we'll turn the corner and make a run for it,"

"Ok," They walked a little forward and Jayme would on and off drop things so to turn around and see who was following them. About 20 minutes later she saw the figure was still following.

"They're still behind us," Carlisle grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side into the woods.

"One, two, three go!" Carlisle said quickly and both dashed into the woods running as fast as they could. They ran til they were sure they were away from the road but with her new speed Jayme wanted to keep running. Then she heard something behind her. She stopped and turned, there were three figures( including the one from the road) were behind them. Carlisle made her run forward.

"Wait!" One of them yelled wearing a mask with a painting of a thick tree branch growing from the side. Carlilse stopped and stood infront of them.

"My daughter will run on ahead,"He said,"Why have you been following her?"

"How did he know that?" The one the left with a painting of flames coming down the center of the mask.

"Pyro!" The center one yelled looking at Pyro.

"That's impossible," The other one with flames resembling blossoms all over her mask.

"Flame!" The center one yelled at she looked at Carlisle,"Tell me your name?"

"I'm Carlisle,"

"Cullen?" She asked in a shaky tone.

"Yes. Who are you?"

SHe hesitated for a moment and riased her arms in a sense that says 'I mean you now harm'.

"Please don't run away," She said," Because when I remove my mask you will be shocked. But please don't run away,"

"ALright, I won't run away," Carlisle agreed as he girl took a step forward. Slowly she raised her hands and removed the mask. She paused there for a moment, her hands were shaking.

"Gaea, are you sure?" Pyro asked.

"You know what can happen," Flame stated with concern.

After a few intense moments, Gaea removed her mask. Carlisle gasped, turned and dashed as fast as he could.

Home:

Edward has been in Carlisle's head since he left to keep everybody updated with what was going on. So far he told them how Jayme and Carlisle tried to tire out their stalker. When that failed they tried to out run them only to find out the stalkers were as fast as Carlisle and Jayme were.

"How could they be as fast as us?" Emmett asked confused.

"What would they be doing following them anyway?" Bella asked sitting next to Edward.

"I don't know but Carlisle just sent Jayme forward. He's still there talking to them," Edward said listening carefully. For the next few minutes everyone watched out the window for Jayme to arrive. Then everyone jumped when Edward spoke again.

"Somethings happened," Edward said frantically opening the door.

"What? What's happened?" Jayme asked running up to the house.

"I don't know exactly. One of them removed her mask and he's running back here as fast as he can,"

Just then Carlisle appeard and started shouting,"Get in the house now! Go!" Esme pulled everyone in and waited for him.

"Go inside and close the door Esme," He demanded which is something he's never done before. Taken back by this, she did what she was told and closed the door. Then three figures appeared. One had bright blond hair that stretched all the way down her back. She was slightly shorter than Carlisle, her figure was trimmed and fully covered in black. But that's not what's left everyone in shock. When the figure stood they looked right at her face. Her pale face, her chin, the shape of her eyes and her lips were identical to Carlisle's. Except her eyes were bright blue.

"You said you wouldn't run off. " She said with a soft voice. Edward, Emmett and Jasper couldn't help but stare. She seemed to be glowing like an Angel. The other two were identical twins with long brown hair, one had orange highlights and one had deep red highlights.

"Well I'm not apologizing for it," Carlisle said with an angry tone,"Not until you explained what happened to you,"

"I'm sorry I never told you,"

"Never told me what? That you were alive this whole time? That you never bothered to call?"

"You and father believed I was dead. I couldn't just call and say 'Hey I'm alive but don't freak out ok?'. What was I suppose to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Let me explain," She begged taking a few steps forward.

Carlisle backed away glareing at her.

"It's a long story," She said.

"I've got plenty of time Aren,"

House:

Edward was still listening in on them. He heard her name, and now he was about to fill them in on the story. Everyone else waited with anticipation and worry.

Outside:

"You remember when I died correct?" She asked. Carlisle nodded.

"It's kind of hard to forget the day my last sister died,"

"I half died,"

"You can't be half dead Aren,"

"Why not? You vampires basically are half alive. You may not have a heart beat but you still talk, walk and need some time of supplement to keep you going,"

"Since when did we start talking about me? I thought we were on you?" Carlisle was crossed with Aren.

"By half died I mean I was bit but not by a vampire,"She paused for a moment and shivered,"I was bitten by that supposed husband father set me up with,"

"If he wasn't a vampire than what could he possibly be?"

"Half vampire and half wolf,"

Carlisle shook his head.

"I know it's hard to believe but listen around you. Do you hear a faint heartbeat? Do I smell strange to you?"

Carlisle paused and smelled her. She didn't stink but it was close to a werewolf scent and he could hear another faint heartbeat but it wasn't Jayme's. But Carlisle was to confused and hurt to say anything.

"I am half of what you are brother,"

House:

"That's impossible," Edward said trying to restrain his shock.

"What is?" Bella asked walking up to him. The rest of the family watched from a distance to make sure nothing would happen.

"The girl's name is Aren...Carlisle said 'sister' and she said 'brother'." Everyone shot their eyes at Edward confused.

"He never mentioned a sister," Esme said looking back," But now that you mention it..."

"They look alike," Jasper said," I've never knew Carlisle had this emotion; he's so angry and upset that he's struggling to tame it. Aren's trying so hard to explain her situation and stressing out,"

"Why would Carlisle not tell us about his sister?" Rosalie asked brushing her hair.

Outside:

"After our wedding he bit me and I changed. My heart beat slowed, I can't stand the light otherwise I burn permenatly, my speed is quicker than normal as is my strength." She said looking at him pleadingly. She begged him to understand.

"Afterwards,"she continued," I knew I couldn't go back. Who knows what father would have said. Who knows what I could have done!" She yelled and the twins flinched,"WHy should I put the rest of my family in danger when we already lost too many already?"

At that he didn't have an answer, but he did have something to say,"I don't believe you,"

She gasped in shock,"How could you not believe me?"

"Why should I? You've lied to me for over 300 years. So why should I believe you now?"

"I know," She whsipered looking down.

"Why were you following me and Jayme?" He demanded.

"Because I have reason to believe she is one of us,"

House:

"She believes Jayme is one of them," Edward said after listening in.

"One of them? What are they?" Jayme asked in an angry tone.

"She said she's a half breed; half vampire and half werewolf,"

"How is that even possible?" Alice asked.

"I don't know she didn't say,"

Jasper was standing there shaking his head."This would have been impossible yesterday,"

"What would?" Bella asked trying to see Carlisle and Aaren.

"Whenever I was around Carlisle I would feel happiness, calm, joy. Never once have I felt him feeling like this; hurt, betrayed, suffering to hold his own temper down,"

Esme herself was feeling hurt. She didn't like watching her husband fend off against a stranger who is as fast as they were. Nor did she like the fact that he was hurting.

Outside:

"Just let me talk to her," She said in a frustrated tone," I promise I can find out what she is,"

"I don't want you near her," Carlisle stood still in front of the path that lead to the door.

"Do you know what she is?" Aaren asked,"Do you even know how to take care of her?"

"I'm sure we can learn in time,"

"What if she dies in the process?"

Carlisle thought of two ways; either she was threatening him or she was trying to warn him. He couldn't tell, he was in too much pain to tell. He couldn't tell if he should trust her words or not. As of that moment he didn't want to trust her or want to even look at her. He was reminded of his past, how many times they played together, how many times they built forts, how many times they attended church with their family. All these years he kept those memories hidden away until now.

He kept a stern face as she continued with the lecture.

"There may be quiet a few of us out there but we need her. We need warriors,"

"What makes you think she'll want to?"

"Once she finds out what she is,"

"And what would that be?"

"Like me. Like Eve and Julia,"SHe gestured to the twins behind her," We can train her to use her powers, we can train her to tame her powers-"

"What powers?"Carlisle thought of how Jayme was different. She can control water so he thought it was something that came with her vampire ability.

"What can she do that is different from you? What makes her stand out?"

"She controls water,"

Her bright blue eyes went wide and her mouth slowly formed an 'O'. She looked at the twins who were doing the same thing.

"Are you sure it is water?" Aaren asked looking at him.

"I'm positive,"

"Then it's more imperative than I thought,"

"What is?"

"Carlisle the longer she stays away from us the more danger she is in,"

House:

Edward paused and looked at Jayme with concern. How could she be in danger? How could this sweet little Esme-mini be in danger? She hasen't made friends or enemies since she changed. How could this be?

Outside:

"Water is a rare element,"Aaren stated," They will come for her,"

"Who will?" Carlisle said with a sense of worry in his voice.

"They are called Greedins," Aaren shuttered at the sound of the word," They are like us but with ill intentions,"

"What would happen if they were to get ahold of her?"

"I can't say for sure what they will do to her, but I do know they will hurt her," She looked away with sadness and anger," Many of our kind has fallen to their ways and what they are doing I don't know, but if she is not properly trained..."Aarens voice trailed off.

"Say it Aaren," Carlisle demanded looking at her with hard eyes. He wasn't about to break and give in to what she wants.

"She will die,"


	3. Chapter 3

Edward tried to hold his reaction and moved closer to his little sister dragging Bella along. He couldn't decide if Aaren was threatening them or if she was warning them?

Outside:

Carlisle kept his face expressionless. Inside he was scared for Jayme, it was like the time Edward wanted to die. This was a girl Carlisle saved from James, he saved her and her friends. In addition to that he seperated Jayme from her friends and sent them to friends safe distance away. It was even he who decided to change Jayme's name to Jayme. What was that name again? Maggie? Madi?

That's unimportant, he said to himself.

"How can you protect her?" He asked crossing his arms in an offensive gensture.

"Let me take her and train her to use her powers to protect herself from them,"

"No," Carlisle said without taking a moment to think. How could he? His _supposed _sister was trying to take away a member of his family.

"Carlisle-"

"I said no," He said through gritted teeth.

"So you're going to stand by and let her die?"

"I will protect her,"

"How can you? YOu can't even understand her!" Aaren yelled," You can't even begin to understand her! She is only half vampire not a full vampire. She has the element that my kind believed extinguished decades ago. Once word gets out that there is a water user alive they will swarm and attack taking you down,"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take,"

Aaren was started to feel exhausted, she forgot how stubborn her brother is," How do you intend on protecting her?"

"The best way I can,"

"How?"

"If it comes to a fight then I will fight, I protect my family,"

"How can she use her power to protect herself?"

"She learns as time passes,"

"It's not enough to persuade me brother," She shook her head and tried to walk forward.

"Well then you'll have to think of a way that will satisfy you and me,"

"How do you purpose I do that?"

"You're a smart girl Aaren, you can figure it out," Aaren dropped her gaze down in exhaustion, she was trying to hold her temper. Her kind needs a water user, her kind needed a miracle. There must be something she can do to train the girl and keep her near her family. But how?

"Could we...perhaps meet her?" Eve asked shyly taking a step forward. Carlisle never realized her accent was British, like his and Aaren.

"Just for a moment, we have never before seen a water user," Her twin Julia said taking a step to stand next to her twin.

Carlisle thought for a moment. Carlisle had to do what was best for his family, even if that means asking for help. He didn't know what would be right: To introduce Jayme who is as fragile as a newborn or to say no and tell them to leave. Perhaps there is some benefit for Jayme to see her own kind. Maybe...

"You think you can help her?" Carlisle asked Aaren who nodded keeping her head down. "Wait here," He turned and headed into the house. Eve and Julia looked at each other excitedly. Carlisle walked up the stairs and opened the house where members of his family horded around asking questions he wasn't in the mood to answer.

"I'll answer all questions once she has left. Right now she needs to talk to Jayme,"

Jayme jumped slightly,"Why dad?"

"I believe she has the answers we've been looking for, I believe she can help you. We may possible find out you are a different vampire from all of us," Carlisle offered her his hand and she hesitated. The last time she encountered another vampire other than her new family she was nearly taken away. But her curiosity always beats logic, so she nodded and took his hand. Taking a deep breath, she followed Carlisle outside and down the stairs. Behind her she could hear her brothers trying to follow.

"I want the rest of you to stay here, stay hidden and don't come outside. Don't let any of them see you,"

Reluctantly, they agreed and backed away from the door. They were weirded out by this; Carlisle's new emotions, the compassion and love in his golden eyes were gone, and now a girl claiming to be his sister and has answers for their new sister? They each had their fair share of strange, but this just topped it all off.

Outside:

Carlisle has never felt like this before. More than anything he wanted Aaren gone, he wanted her to leave and never come back. He wanted her to leave him and his family alone. However Jayme would never get the answers she needed. To him this was the only way to protect her. He stopped a few meters from Aaren and the Twins. Aaren studied Jayme with cold eyes.

"Do you control water?" Aaren asked. Carlisle wondered why she would ask aan obvious question.

"Yes I do," Jayme said keeping her voice calm yet protective. She's also a mini-Carlisle, she wants to protect her family like him.

"Prove it," Aaren demanded. Carlisle tapped Jaymes hand twice and Jayme pulled out a purple water bottle and opened it. Taking a deep breath, Jayme imagined the water spinning in circles. Slowly her eyes opened and moved her hand in circular motions above the bottle. A moment later water started moving in circles and floated up. Aaren was trying to keep her emotions at ease while Eve and Julia squealed in joy and excitement. Jayme's blue eyes turned pure white and a blue aura seeped around her. Jayme gasped and the water fell hard into the water bottle. Jayme's eyes went back to bright blue.

"So it is true then,"Aaren said sternly.

"I heard you have answers for me,"Jayme said taking a step back,"Would you mind telling me what I need to know?"

Aaren nodded,"You have noticed that you are different from other vampires." Jayme nodded."You are one of us, we are Hybrid, half vampire and half werewolf Warriors,"

"Warriors?"

"We protect human kind from intended natural disasters,"

"Intended?"

"There a few of us that cause earthquakes, tsunamis and many other disasters on purpose. And it is up to us to try to stop it or at least ease it,"

Aaren's blue eyes went pure white and a green aura emanated around her. She held her hand out and a second later a small rock flew up to her hand. "I control earth, Eve and Julia control fire," Her eyes went back to blue.

"I overheard I was in danger. Who is after me?" Jayme asked trying to stay calm.

"They are called Greedins. Like us they control one element but their intentions are ill and potentially murderous."

"Why are they after me?"

Aaren discussed how rare her element was and how important she would be to both sides.

"And you think you can protect me?

"I think I can help you defend yourself against them. If you let me train you to harness your gift and manipulate it to your will, I don't doubt you can't protect yourself against anything,"

Jayme looked at Carlisle for an answer. She didn't know how to answer or what to think. Carlisle has remained still and silent through everything.

"Brother let her come with me I beg of you," Aaren pleaded looking at her younger brother.

He shook his head,"She will not leave my sight," Carlisle said protectively putting a hand on Jaymes shoulder. "If she is in as much danger as you clain then she is not leaving this house without one of us,"

"Us?"

"Our family,"

Aarens eyes started to show a sense of pain. She didn't believe her brother would ever have a family after all this time. Her eyes shot to the windows, searching for any other vampires lingering about the house. Deep down Carlisle hoped that his family listened to him and stayed away from the windows. His hope was relieved when Aaren looked back at him and turned to leave.

Carlisle understood Aaren's position; she needed Jayme to protect this planet and she wanted to protect the only living water user alive. But he couldn't bear it if Aaren back-stabbed Jayme and betrayed her like she betrayed him.

"I will return and you have better make a decision by then brother," She threatened and Carlisle glared at her. Aaren jumped into the woods and disappeared. The Twins followed behind silently.

At this moment, if Carlisle had the ability to cry, he would start bawling. He never felt so much agony, so much pain, so much betrayal in his whole llife. Jayme somehow sensed that he was sad and hurting and hugged him tightly. Carlisle patted her back and broke the hug. He gently nudged her back to the house. He braced himself for what was coming.

Inside the house everyone was asking the same questions. Usually Carlisle would have felt overwhelmed but right now he didn't. He waited for them to calm down before talking. It was hard to meet their eyes, he felt his heart was starting to feel heavy. Especially when he looked at Esme.

"Who is she dear?" Esme asked concerned.

Taking a deep breath he said," I'm sorry I never told you but to be honest I had no idea she was alive," He said looking from one person to the next. "Her name is Aaren Cullen and yes she's my sister,"

So far they've restrained their shocked words and expressions. They wanted to hear him continue on with his story.

"I heard you said she died," Edward stated in confusion. Carlisle knew he was listening in and right now he didn't care if Edward heard him now. The anger words, the pain, the hurt. He wanted someone to hear it.

"Yes she did, she died.."He paused trying to remember a painful memory he buried years ago. "I think I was maybe 14 or 15 years old and Aaren was 18. She was to marry someone who was a part of our hunt, a trusted friend of our fathers. The night after the ceremony they disappeared. Father spent years even after my change searching for her,"

"Did he ever look for you?" Jayme asked in a motherly tone.

"He didn't need too, he figured I died," He chuckled at the irony of it.

"He took Aarens 'death' very hard," He continued,"His depression exceeded the other three times,"

"Other three times?" Alice asked trying to figure things out. Jasper focused on.

"Jasper please," Carlisle said looking at Jasper,"Don't play with my emotions," Jasper didn't like that, he could feel that Carlisle was opening a 300 year old wound that he tried for a very long time to heal.

"Fathers first depression was the death of mother," Carlisle then felt a little guilty at the memory." When she died father had four kids to take care of including Aaren and me," He dug into his brain to remember the names." My other sisters, Danelle and Elizabeth, took care of us when father couldn't. Danelle died five years after mother, she died giving birth to a still born child. Then Elizabeth died when she was bit. Aaren was the only daughter left and father was overly protective of her,"

"Then why did he let her marry?" Emmett asked.

"Because he arranged it. I can't remember the name but I knew he was a close friend of fathers, he trusted him the most. He arranged the marriage even though Aaren was 20 years younger than him,"

"Oh that's gross," Emmett cringed.

"Back then it wasn't gross. It was looked to as normal back then. Father made Aaren chose between him or our cousin who was younger than her and father didn't trust him. "

"So why is she back? Why has she decided to show herself now?" Edward asked even though he knew that answer.

"She wants Jayme," Carlisle filled them in on what Jayme is and how important she was to Aaren.

"Well she can't have her," Rosalie said taking Jayme's arm protectively.

"That's what I told her,"Carlisle felt that he needed to sit, so he walked past his family to the couch and sat down. He put his head in his hands. Esme joined him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. She could feel he was shaking. Looking at his eyes she could see that his eyes weren't filled with happiness, love and life. Instead she saw nothing, they were empty and lifeless. Esme, like everyone else, didn't know what to say. They couldn't believe what was happening to him.

Carlisle was usually the strongest one out of all of them, the one who was their hero, the one who has been their rock since the beginning. Tehy wanted nothing more than to help him. At the same time they wanted to protect Jayme who reminded them of Esme and Carlisle, like she was the actual daughter of Esme and Carlisle. But how?


	4. Chapter 4

3 months later:

Esme paced the house waiting for her husband to return home. Figiting with her fingers she prayed that he will agree, pray that he will understand. Somehow she needs to tell him this is not an intervention or anything like that, it's just...therapy from the family looking for their dad. Carlisle hasen't been the same since he encountered the girl. He's been depressed, sad, lifeless...dispite the irony in that...and it was starting to worry everyone. The first thing he did was assure Jayme that she wouldn't be walking home alone. Someone if not Esme would walk with her and Jayme was starting to feel guilty. Jasper tells Esme that everyday, he also tells her how much Carlisle is in pain and suffering in silence.

"I'm not sure this will work," Rosalie commented on the idea.

"We need to try something," Esme said with concern," We need to do something,"

"Still...oh hell no!" She yelled and forced the door opened. Esme was startled by this action and looked out the window. She ran right out chasing Rosalie hoping she won't do anything drastic.

Carlisle:

Carlisle decided to take a walk after work. He needed to get away from everyone, he needed to think, he needed to be alone. Ironically he wanted to be alone more than ever. Even at home he wanted to be left alone. He didn't know what to say or to do, but he could feel that they want to push for more answers.

The fall season was always Carlisles favorite season; the cool breeze, the bright colors, the soft ground. Leaving his car at the side of the road just before turning down the long road to his home. He walked over a few fallen trees and sticks and somehow made himself a path. The sun gleamed down through the leaves. He paused and looked up and let the warm rays hit his skin shimmered like it always did in the sunlight. He didn't care who saw him, he just wanted to stand there and feel the loneliness.

Yet as he strolled in the woods he couldn't help but remember his past. Since Aaren showed herself every memory that Carlisle buried came back. Like a 300 year old dam that one person had to destroy. Now everywhere he went he would have a flashback of his past, his pain, his suffering. His family.

The stroll in the woods reminded him of a flashback he never wanted to remember. It was a cold afternoon and ten year old Carlisle was out with his sisters doing their chores. The girls had laundry to clean while Carlisle had to take care of the garden his mother left, he had to fetch water from the well, he had to pick weeds, he had to run errands. Not a day went by when he wasn't expecting to do siters on the other hand had only the cooking, cleaning and laundry to do and it is evenly divided between them. His father always favored his sisters. Why? Carlisle never knew.

His oldest sister Elizabeth was standing in front of her pile of clothes holding a drenched thin and white shirt. She pointed to a very faint stain on the sleeve.

"Carlisle, what is this on your church wear?" She asked in a threatening tone.

"I am not sure sister Elizabeth," He always said 'sister' before calling anyone of his sisters.

"You know what father will say to this?" Carlisle tensed in smiled wickedly, her green eyes showed what she truly wanted.

"What would you like me to do?" He asked knowing she was trying to blackmail him.

Pulling her hazelnut hair into a bun, she looked at him thoughtfully. Then she said,"I'm bored and I haven't done this in a long time," she barged into the house yelling 'father'.

Carlisle stood frozen in fear, waiting for the worse. He was the only one who feared this demon who called himself Carlisle's father. Gazing up at the sky he stared at the sky. He wondered if this would be the last time he'll see it or if it'll be awhile before he lays eyes on the sky again. Father would keep him away from civilization, filling the villagers head with lies that Carlisle was sick or injured. He looked down at the ground trying to not cry. Most of the time he could keep it down.

Elizabeth came out and stood with a victory smile on her face. Elizabeth was the only one who enjoyed getting Carlisle into trouble. Sometimes she would listen to his blood curdling scream like it was music. Carlisle didn't need to raise his head to know who was standing in the doorway. Carlisle feared this man everyday. He feared the cruel evil look in these blue eyes, he feared the way the man spoke to him. Most of the time Carlisle would ask himself if this was a man or the devil in disguise.

"Boy," He said in a calm, raspy voice,"Come here,"

Carlisle slowly walked to this man. He was shaking but he was ready for what ever was to come. He wondered what punishment it will be this time.

"No wait father please," A little girl who bore a similar resemblance to Carlisle ran forward,"It is my fault father. I put the stain there. It was an accident. I-It will never happen again,"

His icy glare went to the young girl dressed in rags like Carlisle,"Aaren be silent," He growled and Carlisle stopped in front of him. Aaren ran off and hid behind Danelle who was the sister who never helped Carlisle, she was the one who taught him to take the punishment and just shake it off. Aaren tried to protect him, sometimes she would lie to her father. The daughters were never punished, their father was always so kind to them but he was always cruel to Carlisle. Rarely ever does she actually save him from their fathers cruelty.

Carlisle didn't set one foot over the threshold before being pulled in by his hair and thrown to the ground. The cold hard ground met his face with a hard slap. Carlisle could feel pain in his leg as this man stomped on it constantly. Then the sound of a chair breaking and a rib cracking came. Carlisle gasped for breath as the pain shot up his back and his muscles tensed. He could hear incoherent words spilling out from his father. Then he grabbed the back of Carlisle's neck and forced him to look at him.

"You are to look at me when I speak! Does the Bible not say 'honor thy mother and thy father'?" Carlisle tried to nod while trying to breath."Answer me!" He growled.

"Yes sir," Carlisle felt like a bunch of rocks were on his throat ceasing his breathing. The man dropped Carlisle who fell to his knees gasping for breath.

"Why would you care? You killed your own mother and now you are disrespecting me. Well I know one thing boy, if she were she would hate you for making her pregnancy miserable. It would not surprise me if she hates you now in Heaven. She blames you for her death," He started pacing the room. Carlisle took in what was around him. The windows were blocked up with books and Bibles, the only light was from the fireplace and a few candles. Carlisle laid there consumed with guilt and pain. He felt like he was in hell. As his father continued to hit him and kick him, Carlisle held his wooden cross close to his heart praying for this man to stop, prayed for strength to not cry, strength to forgive him.

"I will not stand for this boy. However I am late to a meeting because of you. So you are not to eat dinner and study the bible the rest of the night boy,"

When the punishment stopped, Carlisle remained in a curled up position trying not to cry. The man walked out the door, kissed his daughters and walked away. Carlisle crawled to the door and sat against the door feeling a hundred rocks weighing down on his chest and his mind. He felt alone, he felt hated by all, he felt guilty for a crime he did not remember committing, he felt his body ache along with his heart.

The backdoor opened and closed. Carlisle remained still with his head in his pale and warm arms wrapped around him in a protective and loving manner. Carlisle felt his heart warm up, his mind was free of the guilt and focused on who was showing him compassion. Looking to his left, he recognize the thin bright blond hair and thin blue dress. Aaren had come to him, like she usually did. She was the only one in his family who loved him, the only one who didn't blame him for what happened to their mother, the only one who showed him what it meant to have a family.

"I am here brother," She whispered,"I am here for you little brother," She started rubbing his back and he hissed in pain. She stopped and put her hand on his shoulder. "Father, Elizabeth and

Back to the present:

Aaren came into view at the edge of the woods. Rosalie stopped running and began marching up to her, as Edward puts it, 'raging bitch mode'. Aaren stood there in her pink t-shirt and blue baggy pants calmly.

"Just who the hell do you think you are!?" Rosalie yelled still marching up to Aaren. Esme managed to catch up to her and held her back.

"I am here to speak to Carlisle," She said in a calm tone.

"Not a chance in hell!" Rosalie yelled and Esme stood between her and Aaren. "You stay away from him and Jayme!"

Taking a breath,"I suppose you're a vampire like him, another member of his family," She looked at Rosalie with calmness.

"You're damn right! I want you to leave them alone!"

"Rosalie calm down," Esme struggled to keep Rosalie tamed. She jumped slightly when Carlisle ran up and stood beside her.

"Brother,"Aaren said in a bold voice,"Do you have an answer?"


	5. Chapter 5

Carlisle:

"My answer hasen't changed Aaren," Carlisle said trying to restrain his voice.

"Why can't you see my side brother?" Aaren pleaded with sadness.

"Because Jayme is a part of my family, I protect my family even at the cost of my own life," Carlisle looked down at Aaren, he stood above her looking down at her bright blue eyes. She narrowed her eyes in a threating way but Carlisle refused to be intimidated.

"What about them?" Aaren pointed to Esme and Rosalie,"Are you willing to sacrifice their lives for one child?"

"Don't talk about us like we're not here!" Rosalie yelled," We're standing here right in front of you!"

"Rosalie,"Esme put her hand up to stop her,"Excuse me but this 'one child' is just as important to us as any other member of our family,"

"Please mind your own business," Aaren shot at Esme,"This is between-"

"Don't talk to my wife that way Aaren,"

"I'm sorry but you need to think of the reasons why we need her,"

"It's hard for me to even try thinking your way. Why don't you just explain to me,"

"These guys are coming for her. They might kill her or do something worse to her that I don't want to even know,"

"That is why we are protecting her,"

"And what if all of you die? Who will protect her then? What if me and the twins don't make it in time? Don't you think that she'll need to harness her powers so she can protect herself?"

Carlisle fell silent, she had a point. What would happen if they died and Jayme was left to defend herself? As much as Carlisle hated to admit it Jayme will have to be trained. But how?

"How do you intend on training her?"

"We will train her to fight, how to manipulate water just like how I can manipulate the ground,"

Carlisle thought for the longest time. He thought of the positives and negatives of having the youngest member of his family being trained like how they trained to fight newborns. He also knew Aaren was going to try to take her away from him, something he would not like in the least.

"I'll make a deal with you,"He said and Aaren crossed her arms,"I will allow you to train her-"

"What!?" Rosalie yelled and Carlisle put his hand up.

"-if you allow me and Rosalie to be there to guard her and the training will take place wherever I chose,"

Aaren fell silent. She grabbed a piece of her hair and started twirling it around in circles. Aaren knew she had to do something. They needed a water user, they just did. It has been decades since the last water user was seen alive. That and Aaren would be promoted and looked up by the Elders. Her pride wouldn't let her say no.

"Where is it that you chose for us to train?"

"There is a creek near here that is perfect to train her without being seen. It will also guarantee that help will be near by,"

"What about the wolf's?" Esme asked thoughtfully,"Will they accept this?"

"I will handle the pack," He assured her not taking his icy gaze off Aaren. "They'll understand,"

"You affiliate yourself with the other half of my being?" Aaren shot in confusion.

"They have helped us a great deal, much less than I can say for you," Carlisle shot back crossing his arms in a similar fashion.

Ouch, Carlisle knew his insult must've hurt and Esme and Rosalie were in shock.

"Alright then," She said irritated that she lost the fight,"Have it your way.I will train her on your grounds with you watching,"

"Thank you,"

Aaren:

Aaren hated that she had to argue with Carlisle over one girl. And where did a wife come from? How long has he been married?

Marriage.

Aaren's heart hurt as she walked back home to the woods. She rememberd her 'husband'. She remembered his beautiful red hair, she beautiful eyes, the softness of his skin. She had to admit she loved him, but to love half a vampire? The one who took everything away from her? How could she love him?

Aaren shook her head and ran forward into the woods.

Jayme:

Jayme was shocked that her family was going to let her train with strangers. It's not that she didn't agree to using her powers to protect them, she just hated training with random people.

"We will be near by," Edward assured her protectivly. Jayme was concerned, not just for herself but for her new father. Carlisle had warm and loving eyes when she met him. Now shes seen nothing but cold and empty stares. What could he be thinking about?


	6. Chapter 6

Carlisle:

"Jayme, meet Aaren Cullen...your teacher," Carilsle hesitated, taking a deep breath,"And my sister,"

Aaren stood tall as she looked over Jayme's small figure. Jayme could see how strong Aaren was; her muscles showed from her skin tight black jumpsuit. Her bright blond hair was up in a ponytail. The twins behind her bore the same outfit, one had her hair in a ponytaile while the other had pigtails. They studied Jayme with excitement. Never before have they seen a water manipulator and they couldn't wait to see what else Jayme could do.

"Hello,"Jayme said shyly standing close to Carlisle and Rosalie.

"Sister," Aaren put a hand over her heart and bowed slightly."This is how we greet someone of our kind," Aaren mentioned just so she didn't look dumb. Jayme felt that she should copy the same gesture, but thought against it.

"We are so looking forward to training with you," The left twin with the ponytail commented, bowing like Aaren.

"We truly are excited," The right one with pigtails commented.

"You need not to worry," Aaren stood still,"We will make sure you will be trained to the best of our ability. The first step, let's see if yu can walk on water,"

Walk on water? I did that once, Jayme thought concerned. Jayme turned and looked at the water. The dark water flowed over jagged rocks like blood. Jayme tried to remember how she managed to walk on water the first time. Deciding to take a chance, she raised her foot and gently set it on the water. Keeping her eyes closed she took another step. She didn't feel water on her ankle, however she knew she was over the water. She could hear the rapid rush of the thin stream right below her. Jayme took a few more steps keeping her eyes closed. She could still hear the water below her. Deciding to open her eyes, she glanced down and gasped. One foot went right into the water and Jayme jumped out of the stream.

"Burr,"She shivered,"That was cold,"

"I see so far you have managed to do the simple things," Aaren said calmly.

You just wait til we start real training, Aaren thought to herself.

House: Esme paced the house back and forth all afternoon. She tried to keep her self busy, but she couldn't do it for long. Her mind was on her husband and new daughter. Carlisle hasen't been the same since the other girl showed up. Now Jayme has to train so she could protect herself. From what? How could Jayme's family not protect her? Esme felt horrible for both of them, she could only hope that they were ok.

Looking around she watched her family as they occupied each other. Emmett and Jasper were playing video games with Bella and Edward watching,and Alice was searching for deals for outfits. Esme wondered how they do it. How could they keep themselves occupied when they're father and sister were out fighting?

Esme went back to pacing as the sun started to set over the hills.

Carlisle:

Carlisle watched as Jayme tried with all her might to defend herself against Aaren and the twins. He could see that she was exhasted but she wanted to keep going. She didn't want to stop, she wanted to be like them. Carlisle knew Jayme well enough that Jayme wanted to be as strong as Aaren or the twins. But it wasn't that simple.

Carlisle could see bruises were starting to form on her body. She was out of breath and could hardly hold herself up.

"That's enough for today," Carlisle said jumping off the edge and into the stream.

"She must keep going," Aaren insisted.

"No, she's exhausted,"

"We were all exhausted at one point or another,"

"Lay off," Rosalie growled undere her breath.

"You can continue tomorrow," Carlisle put an arm around Jayme and another arm grabbed her arm gently. Slowly he pulled her up so she could sstand.

"Fine," Aaren grunted," We will continue tomorrow. Same time, same place," Aaren slipped on her mask and jumped into the woods with the twins right behind her.

"I suck,"Jayme stated looking down.

"No honey you did very good," Rosalie comforted her sister.

"You don't become an expert fighter over night Jayme,"Carlisle said with a small smile on his face.

"Still here I stand out of breath and they didn't even break a sweat,"

"They've done this for some time. I'm sure it took them a long time to be as strong as they are,"

Jayme smiled, but deep down inside Carlisle could see she was mad at herself. Poor girl always berated herself. Carlisle wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked with her and Rosalie home.

"Be sure to clean up. We have someone coming over," Rosalie grunted.

"Who?" Jayme asked.

"His name's Jacob," Carlisle said.

"The dog,"

"Jacob the dog?"Jayme paused and itched her head confused.

"No,"Carlisle giggled,"His name is Jacob Black, Rosalie calls him 'the dog'."

"Is he part werewolf?" Jayme asked, knowing what the answer is.

"Yes he is,"

Jayme for some odd reason, felt happy. She was excited to meet this new friend. It wasn't often that she got to meet new people.

House:

Jayme brushed her hair while her family sat at the tv. Then a knock came at the door and Bella answered. Jayme could hear talking and greets from the other room. Jayme could smell something strong, but it wasn't exactly like a dog. It smelled of the woods and someone with a rock hard body. Jayme got up and peeked around the corner, she felt her face turn red and she turn away. She felt her face burning, a feeling she hoped would go away. However, thanks to her being part werewolf, she still blushes.

Ok, ok now, you an do this. You can talk to a boy, Jayme thought to herself. She took a deep breath, straightened her hair with her fingers and her shirts. It's been awhile since she talked to a boy, at least someone she likes. Taking another deep breath, she turned around the corner. Only to find the room empty.

Way to go Blondie, she berated herself, you had your chance. Of course you missed your chance thanks to-

"Jayme," Jayme jumped when she heard Esme,"This is Jacob Black. Jacob meet the newest member of our family, Jayme,"

Jayme straightened herself out and turned around. Jayme's slow beating heart somehow pounded very hard in her chest. In all her life, like every girl, dream of meeting someone tall, dark and handsome. His black hair was like dark grass, his eyes were bright, his muscles were perfectly toned. And he seemed to stare right back at her with the same gesture.


	7. Chapter 7

Carlisle:

For weeks Carlisle and Rosalie have been watching Jayme train. He was amazed on how strong she became. She put all her strength and will into her training. WHile on their breaks, Aaren would share with her all that she knows about her kind. Jayme was surprised on how different she was from vampires and werewolf's.

Jacob has visited the Cullen household more often than he usually did. Edward has been glaring at him with threat's in his eyes. He knew something that no one else did, he was too angry to say anything. Jayme blushed every time she saw him and Jacob has been following her around like a puppy. Jayme felt a little awkward but she like it as well. She could feel his warm aura whenever she sat beside him.

"Back off Jake." Edward threatened standing in the doorway.

"It's ok Edward. He's not doing anything."Jayme said.

"I know what he's thinking."

"What is he thinking?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do."Jayme stood up walking over to him.

"Jayme trust me."

"I do. But I want to know. If it involves me, I have to know."

"No you don't."

"Well you have to tell me."

"Why?"

"Otherwise I'll tell Bella your biggest secret?"

He paused and read her mind. His eyes went wide.

"You have no proof of that!"

"I do too. I took a picture."

Edward hesitated for a moment. He knew Jayme didn't want to know, but he couldn't let Bella know. It would ruin him and her forever.

"You'll regret it."

"I don't care. Stop tormenting me!" She joked."I wanna know!"

"Jacob imprinted on you."

Jayme paused and backed up. She shook her head quickly in disbelief.

"Say that again?"

"I said Jacob imprinted on you."

Jayme's shoulders slumped, her slow beating heart went slightly faster, her face turned red. THe man of every girls dreams imprinted on her? Tall, dark and handsome has imprinted on her? She couldn't believe it. She stared into Edwards golden eyes , seeing if he was lying. Excitement filled her when she found out he wasn't. She turned around and found Jacob gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Carlisle was fascinated on how well Jayme and Aaren fought, how similar they were to a vampires. Carlisle still pondered on the differences between them. Aaren can eat solid foods and not have to throw it up later, but Jayme does. Aaren's heartbeat is also stronger than Jayme's.

They stopped and took a break. Jayme guzzeled down her water and Aaren followed. They sat next to Carlisle and Rosalie. Jame sat in the shade, she was never a fan of the sunlight. Aaren however started sunbathing. He noticed that she didn't have sparkles.

"Tell me,"He said sitting on a nearby rock."What are the differences between you two?"

"Differences between me and her?"Aaren asked, not opening her eyes.

"Yes. Why can I hear your heart more than hers?Why don't either one of you have sparkles?"

Aaren let out a sign, she hated explaining their kind to others. They never kind was slightly more complex.

"Well...I suppose...she is more vampire than werewolf."

"How is that possible?" Jayme asked, looking at her hand.

"I'm not sure. You were changed, not born right?"

"Right."

"Perhaps...when the venom was inject into you...your human genes were mixed in with the mutation. Causing you to be partial werewolf.." Carlisle offered, yet Aaren was hesitant. She didn't want to admit it, she didn't know.

"I'm more werewolf than vampire. I can eat solid foods, I can sleep, I can sweat...basically I can pull of being a human."

"What about me?"Jayme asked.

"Not so much. You don't sweat normally, you rarely sleep and when you do you sleep for over a day."

Jayme looked away embarrassed. That part was true. The first time that happened everyone thought she fell into a coma.

"You could pull off being a human...but everyone will wonder if you are anorexic with insomnia." Aaren joked. Jayme smiled and rolled her eyes. She remembered most of her friends having insomnia. Jayme missed them terribly.

She remembered how her and dear friend Alisha would spend tons of time together. She remembered how she loved her boyfriend Tim, how she dreamed she would be with him forever. Than James came along and took everything away from her.

Now she, Alisha and Tim have to be separate from each other. So that James could never find all of them together. She still misses them...dearly.

"That's enough for today." Aaren said standing up.

"Wait...we've only did two hours of training. We have at least another hour or so."

"Not today. I'm late for work."

"Work?" Carlisle was more surprised than ever. Aaren always hated work at a young age. He assumed it stayed with her.

"Where do you work?" Jayme asked, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"The local store in Seattle."

"That's..that's good."Jayme said wondering how she could even have a job. Fake ID's? Fake birth certificates? Not that it wasn't impossible, but still. Jayme hated using fake birth certificates. She felt she was living a lie. But was it for her own good?

Jayme looked over and spotted Jacob watching her. She giggled as Jacob hid in the shadows. Somehow Jayme felt he was there. Jayme still blushed whenever she saw him. She couldn't understand why he didn't talk to her.

Must be shy, Jayme concluded. Then she nearly went into shock.

"Tim!" She yelled, ran over and hugged him tightly. The man stood there in his shabby clothes, his blond hair messy. As she hugged him, she could feel something was wrong. She could feel he was miserable.

"What is it?" She asked, letting go of the hug.

"When will we wake from this dream?"He asked as if delusional.

Oh no. He still thinks he's in a dream? Jayme thought since they've woken, Tim said they were dreaming. But Jayme refused to believe it.

"Tim, I already told you. We are not dreaming." She told him boldly. Like a mother to a child.

"Well what else can it be? I mean...vampires? Werewolves? That's not logical."He chuckled, shaking his head.

"You have to accept what you are."

"No I don't."

"Then you're acting dumb."She was getting angry. More than she usually did. Her boyfriend was acting like such a child. Perhaps she had all rights to be angry.

"How could you say that? How could you play along with this?"He demanded, holding her shoulders.

"I'm not playing, I'm living with this. Unlike you I have accepted what has happened."She shot at him.

"We'll wake up and we'll still be together. I'll still have my mom, you'll still have-"

"Don't you dare say it!" She growled at him."I spent many days trying to block my past. I have to start new and so do you." Jayme tried to calm down. But every word that spilled out of his mouth fueled the flame.

"How dare you say that!"He yelled in her face.

"How dare you think this is a dream!"She yelled back in his face. She was never afraid of him. Even as a human.

Carlisle and Rosalie watched with concerned faces. Carlisle wanted to intervene, but Rosalie had a firm hold on his arm. She knew this was something Jayme had to settle.

"Because it is!"

"You're an idiot then! If this is a dream it sure is a long one!"

"We'll wake up soon."He told her, claming down slightly and trying to hug her.

"I'm already awake."She stated, pushing him away." I've woken up a long time ago. Tim, I need to know. Are you going to grow up and accept this?"

"What if I don't?"He threatened, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Then I can't be with you."As much as it hurt her, she had to say it. If he loved her, he would accept what happened and move on.

"What?"He said shocked. They've been together for nearly three years. Now she...

"I can't be with someone whose going to live the rest of his life in denial."She shot crossing her arms.

"I am not in-"He said through gritted teeth.

"Who is also lying to himself!"She continued.

"I am not-"

"And is covering up lies with more lies! Grow up!"

Tim smacked Jayme and she fell backwards. Then Jacob jumped out and slugged Tim's and Rosalie ran to her checking her cheek. Jayme covered the spot he hit.

"If you ever lay a hand on her-"He growled.

"You little-"

Jayme stood in between them. Determined to end a battle between her love and a friend.

"Tim, I think it's best you leave." Carlisle said, standing beside her.

"You can't tell me what to do"

Jayme shot her head in his direction and he fell backwards.

"Do not speak to my father that way." She said boldly. Tim got up and stared at her with pure anger. His gaze shifted from her to Carlisle to Jacob.

"You're a freak Madi." He said.

Jayme's heart broke. The only man she loved just called her a freak.

"At least I'm not in denial." She shot back at him."I am no longer Madi. I am Jayme Cullen and this is my life now. Get out of my life."

Tim growled, turned and ran. Jacob was still shaking in rage when he turned to face Jayme.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a hint of concern in his tone.

"I'll survive."

Carlisle looked at the spot where she was hit. A deep red mark in the shape of a hand was on her pale face.

"It only stings a little." She stated."Don't worry dad."

Carlisle touched the side of his face. The memories of being hit in the face flooded his of times he didn't deserve it.

Once, he was doing the chores around the house and Elizabeth ruined the house again. Just as his father came in. He saw how dirty the house was and Elizabeth tattled. Father shot his son a 'look of a thousand daggers'. Carlisle knew all too well what that gaze met. He put the broom down and waited. Next thing he knew he was on the ground bleeding from the ear and the nose. The side of his face burned.

Chills would have gone down his spine if he could feel coldness. That's why he was so against violence. Everything involving violence caused him to remember his past. The wounds he buried.


	9. Chapter 9

After five months of training and fighting, Carlisle and Aaren saw major improvement in Jayme's abilities. She is a much stronger woman. Many times she has beaten Aaren in hand to hand combat. She beat both of the twins at elemental control. Yet Carlisle still worried. Would Jayme be able to protect herself? Jayme was just like him. Her heart was bigger than her head. If anyone pleaded mercy she would give it. Her slow beating heart would break if someone put on a puppy face. Should he be there? He hated violence. He hated everything and anything that dealt with violence. But is it worth losing a member of his family?

"Is something a matter love?" Esme asked wrapping her arms around his waist. Carlisle smiled pleasantly. He was happy to have her here with him. Sometimes he would wonder where he would be without her.

"No my dear, nothing is a matter." He pulled her around to face him. He did this all the time to her. Playing with her ice cold fingers, feeling the softness of her brown hair. Their hazel eyes filled with love cast upon each other. However this time, when he looked into her eyes, he saw someone else. He saw Danelle.

Carlisle never hated her, but he couldn't say he loved her. She knew what father was doing to him, yet she stood by and let it all happen. She just stood by and pretended to not be there. They were never close either. She had the same hair Carlisle and Aaren had, but she had their fathers' eyes. Carlisle never knew what she liked, what she hated, he rarely heard her voice. It was like having a ghost for a sister.

"Carlisle?"Esme asked, concerned filled those eyes.

Carlisle blinked and shook his head."Sorry dear. I thought I saw something."

"Or someone?"Esme has been noticing Carlisle having small flashbacks lately.

"Could never hide anything from you can I?"Carlisle caressed her face.

"Who did you see?"

Carlisle didn't know how she would react. She knows what each of his sisters have done to him. He looked around the forest. Jayme and Aaren were still training. The boys were playing football while the girls' played with their hair. He knew how each of them would react if he called them a name of his 'past' family. What would Esme say if he said 'Danelle'?

"I thought I saw Danelle."Carlisle whispered. He couldn't bear it if anyone else heard it.

"You were very young when she died."Esme reminded him.

"I was indeed. Yet I still remember her."

"Were they anything like Aaren?"Esme asked, knowing that everyone else wanted to know. Even though they didn't like Aaren they still wanted to know how Aaren and the other sisters treated their father.

"No, they were always beneath her. Elizabeth always tormented me. Danelle was a silent witness."

"Tormented?"Esme's voice grew more fierce. The idea of her true love being tormented by those of his family hurt her. Although the boys tormented Carlisle in a friendly, loving way they always meant well. It was never like that, like his sisters and father. Esme was also reminded of Charles and how he tormented her.

"Elizabeth would ruin my chores and clothes, show it to father and blame me." Carlisle said quickly, trying to block any memory.

"That's not fair."

"I know. Danelle wouldn't do anything but sit there and watch. She rarely ever spoke a word."

"Why didn't she help you?"

"I don't know. She didn't want to go against father I guess."Carlisle shrugged like it was nothing.

"Why didn't you tell him it wasn't you?"

"That would only end up in more punishment. Besides he wouldn't believe me. He thought I was the mistake that took his wife away."

"But you had no control over that."Esme's still heart ached. Out of all the stories her family shared, she was hurt to hear Carlisle's story. He only mentioned his father and mother but never his sisters. It never occurred to her that the story was more complicated than he let on.

"Not to him."Esme could see the pain in his hazel eyes. Pain she's never seen before.

She took him in a tight hug. He hugged her back and rubbed her back.

"What did Aaren do?" Esme asked worried.

Carlisle,if he had them, would have let a tear fall. The pain of those memories felt like a white hot dagger slowly protruding his still heart.

"Aaren was the only one who defended me." Carlisle whispered so only Esme could hear."Out of all of my sisters she was the only one. She and I were very close while growing up." Carlisle relaxed his muscles so to not show that he was shaking." Aaren never blamed me for what happened to our mother. She always took the blame when Elizabeth tried to put the blame on me. She would yell at Danelle for not helping me. "

"What did he do to her?" She whispered back.

"Nothing. He wouldn't hurt any of them."Carlisle remembered that fact the most. None of his sisters would be in trouble. Father would automatically assumed it was him. "I- I cant count how long it took me to bury those memories."

Esme tried to pull away to look at him, but he remained still.

"When I knew how I was going to live."He continued with pain in his voice."I knew...I had to forget everything about my past. What I wanted to do, my hopes and dreams. I had to forget my widowed and childless father. I had to crush them. Forget them and start anew. I was still trying to forget them when I turned Edward."

"That's a long time..." Esme some how felt his pain. It was like an aura he was spreading out of his body. An aura of hidden pain and agony that has splurged out so to make him miserable. She hated it. She hated seeing him like this. It was torture not only for him, but for her and the family as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Carlisle started to feel dread. The day of judgement is tomorrow. The day he might lose a daughter or a sister. What was he to do? He didn't know. How was he suppose to protect Jayme? He didn't know. These thoughts plagued Carlisles mind as he sat in the living room. Aaren stood at the window, looking into the woods. The sun's light streamed into the room and onto Aaren's fit figure. Carlisle expected her to sparkle like the rest of them, but he forgot that she is only half of what he is.

"It's beautiful outside brother." Aaren stated, keeping her gaze out the window.

"Yes, it is indeed."Carlisle said plainly, seaerching for a book. He picked out a regular classic, sat down and opened the book. Aaren chuckled.

"You still read books?" She asked with a grin.

"Of course. I collect them. What about you? Do you still love clothes?"

"Of course I do. However I cannot afford to buy new ones like I use too."

"You're just like Alice."Carlisle chuckled.

"Alice?"Aaren looked over at him.

"My daughter."

"How many do you have?"She asked, sitting down across from him.

"I have four daughters and three sons."

"You've grown haven't you?"

"I have grown up much."Carlisle tried to ignore her friendly questions.

"When did father die?"Carlisle felt pain again. He didn't want to talk about father. He hasen't really spoken of his father in decades.

"I don't know. I wasn't there."Carlisle said quickly.

"Where were you then?"

"I traveled to Rome and joined the Volturi-"

"You were a part of that preposterous group?"Aaren shot up angrily.

"Yes, for a while."Carlisle said, holding his hand up. He had forgotten how sensitive Aaren could be.

"Those dastardly cowards. Living and ruling behind a bunch of mindless and fragile robots."Aaren jeered, sitting back down.

Carlisle had to snicker. It was true. Even when he was with the Volturi they always hid behind a group of talented vampires. Never really engaged in their own battles. But how did Aaren know of them?

"Have you met them?"

"I came into contact with one called Alec."

"A part of the guard."Carlisle worried for a second. He hoped that Alec didn't use his power on her. No way would Aaren stand a chance against him.

"He wanted to know what I was and how I could be part vampire. Disgusting little freak wanted me to be his mate."Aaren rolled her eyes.

Alec wanting a mate? That was something Carlisle couldn't grasp. Alec was too harsh to allow someone like her into his life.

"I told him off and I left."

Carlisle chuckled. He remembered Aaren doing that many times as a young girl. While they were children, Aaren was loved by all. Even the neighborhood boys. It was kind of like Cinderella; two sisters were looked down upon by men. Cinderella was loved by the prince immediatly. In such case, Aaren was Cinderella and Elizabeth and Danelle were the step sisters. Which was why their father was so protective of her. Carlisle remembered once, when he was five and it was after Danelle died, there was a boy who followed Aaren everywhere. He was a normal boy with dirty brown hair, dirty skin and dark eyes. Someone father would hate to see in his family. However more Aaren's type, the rebellious child who would fall for him. But she didn't want a boyfriend just yet. For days she tried to avoid him, out run him, or ignore him. Somehow, nothing worked. Finally, he came up to her and tried to ask her for her hand. Carlisle remembered watching the boy running and bleeding and crying.

"Sister Aaren,"Carlisle asked."What have you done to Christian?"

Aaren blushed and whispered."Well he...asked for my hand."

"But Sister Aaren, does he not know you are eight years old?"

"Dear younger brother I have told him on many occasions."Aaren smiled child like.

"Why was he crying and bleeding?"

"He tried to force my hand. He also tried to kiss me." She whispered slowly."So I punched him in the face. He slapped me and I kicked him. He slapped me again and I bit his hand. He kicked me and I scratched his face...deeply."

"Sister Aaren, surely there was another way to tell him." Aaren giggled. Carlisle was the non violent child while Aaren was the violent child.

"Perhaps brother dear. However I did not think of another way. I just needed to know that he will not ask for my hand again."

Carlisle giggled at the memory. He remembered those days very well. Those were his favorite days. The days where he was not afraid to be himself around a family member. Aaren wasn't the only one who was popular with the neighborhood kids. As Aaren was popular with boys, he was popular with girls. Quiet a few times girls have asked for him to be their husbands. He felt guilty that he had to break their hearts. He remembered the sweet neighbor girl Annie Martin.

She was a very sweet girl. She never said anything bad about anyone, she never did anything wrong. Her hair was the same color as the trees, her eyes were as green as the leaves. She was as thin as a twig too. That's why she was nicknamed' Tree' by other girls. She kept watching him, hiding behind a tree and watching him. Once she finally walked up to him and asked him to be her future husband. And he agreed. For the first time, she was smiling so bright that it seemed like the sun would shine on her. But then both hearts were broken. Her father had already arranged a marriage with Carlisle's friend Joseph.

Carlisle felt that she would be happy with him. Happy with someone he trusts, someone who can take care of her. And for the longest time, they were happy.

However he felt guilty, because he didn't really see her as a wife for him. But as his key. His key to freedom. The only way he could ever get away from Father. His only escape was marrying Annie. He was glad that she was betrothed. He couldn't live with himself if he didn't truly love his wife.

"Will you fight with us tomorrow brother?" Aaren asked, Carlisle looked at her like she was insane.

"I don't fight anyone." Carlilse reminded her.

"What if we need the aid? Will you aid us?"

"I will not fight."

"I would never ask if it wasn't important. This is a matter of life or death. We need as many fighters as we can gather. I beg of you brother, please help us."

Usually Carlisle would be happy to help someone, especialy a family member. This time however, his pain and hate for violence took over. He hated fighting more than anything in the world.

"I know you hate violence. I remember that, but you must realize something. If you don't help us, we may die. Is that something you want?"

Ouch. Carlisle felt another pain, this time of guilt. She did have a point, but he still felt it wasn't right.

"Let me debate about it. Please."

Aaren let out a hopeless sigh and stood up. "We leave for battle when the sun reaches high in the sky. If you show up, I thank you. But if you don't, it was nice seeing you one last time."

Carlisle hated it when his family did that, always guilt tripped him. It was something father always used against him. It was his way of trapping him. Aaren was safe, she married and got away. Much sooner than he did. Carlisle was forced to burden his father's position.

Carlisle never thought that his childhood was horrible. But it was never great.


	11. Chapter 11

The words 'Judgement Day' means the end of the world. The day when everyone will be judged. In other words, the day God separates the goats and the sheep. The day where everyone supposedly dies. But if one were to think about it thoroughly, every day is a Judgement Day. Every day a person dies, even vampires eventually die. That day has fallen unto Aaren Cullen and her coven.

Is coven a proper way of naming her group? Carlisle wondered, staring out the window. As the sun sets and the twilight sky starts to fill with small stars like sparkles on a vampire. Tomorrow, one side will come out victorious. The question is, which one?

If they were to die, would they be damned? Or would they turn into a vampire and then be damned? Carlisle couldn't figure out the answers. Every time he thought of a solution the negative possibilities come up and he ignores the solution. It was just an endless thinking process that seemed to contradict itself.

The Hybrids are different from vampires. They are fast like vampires and they love raw food like vampires. But they eat food, they don't drink it. There are good Hybrids like Aaren and Jayme. Then, like Yin and Yang, there is a bad side. Something Carlisle has come to terms with. The vegetarian vampires, as ironic as it sounds, attacked animals. Others of his kind attacked humans.

The Hybrids are also different from the Werewolf's. As far as Carlisle knew Sam's pack has done nothing but good deeds. There were no bad werewolf's. If there were Sam would have informed him. Wouldn't he? Carlisle wondered what happens to Werewolf's when the die.

What could this Yang be? What is the bad side of a Hybrid? Carlisle strained his brain all day and night trying to figure out what the answer could be. Hoping that maybe there would be something they could do instead of fighting. Perhaps he could talk to them, convince them to spare his sister and youngest daughter. Perhaps make them understand that violence is never the answer.

His mind went though the possibilities of the bad side of the Hybrids. Of course he thought of the positive possibilities first. First, they are living beings, well half living. They have a right to life just like anyone else. Second, perhaps it isn't their fault they are this way. Perhaps there was a bigger picture than meets the eye. But neither Carlisle nor Aaren knew what the bigger picture could be. Maybe they were like him; abused and neglected by those he loved. But unlike him, he ignored his pain and moved on. Maybe the feed off their pain and turn it into rage and violence.

Carlisle remembered nearly giving into the temptation of violence. After receiving another punishment from father, Carlisle imagined stabbing his father repeatedly in the back. He imagined attacking his father with fists and screams of rage. To shout that his mothers death was not his fault. Shout that he is a horrible man who didn't deserve the title of father. Shout that he hated him. He wanted to bash his father's head into the floor until he bled. Attack him with full force of rage and to make his father fear him instead of Carlisle fearing him.

But there was one thing that Carlisle feared more than his father; turning out like his father. A malicious, violent human being who wallowed in his own depression. Carlisle made a vow that he would never be like that. He would never turn out like his father. But if he were to fight the Hybrids, would he be like his father?

Carlisle shivered. He was very glad that no one was around. Edward would be reading his mind, Jasper would be fixing his emotions, Esme would be worried. Something that was not necessary at the moment. Too much was already on his mind to have his family's fears on top of it. The boys went hunting and the girls went shopping. No one questioned why he stayed behind, it was normal for him. Taking a deep breath, he refocused on the task at hand.

He thought of the negative possibilities. One, they are violent and prefer to fight from what he heard from Aaren. Second, they killed innocent hybrids for their own enjoyment. Third, what if the bigger picture is of them acting like savages. Like newborn vampires.

Carlisle felt fear, anger and confusion. Something he hasn't felt in a long time. The burning fire in the pit of his stomach was starting to grow into a forest fire. He couldn't talk to anyone, he feared he would say something he would regret. Or he would end up screaming. He could feel he was starting to lose it. He looked down at the sofa where Jayme was fast asleep. Carlisle still couldn't understand how she could sleep. She could be up for days at a time and sleep for nearly two days.

Carlisle wanted to learn more about her kind. Carlisle wanted to compare the Hybrid to Vampires and then to Werewolves. Perhaps they would know something of her kind. But what if they don't? If they did, would they tell him? The questions about the Hybrids are like a never ending road of what ifs. Carlisle didn't like roads like that. He wanted to know the answer more than anything else in the world.

What if he spoke to Aaren? Would she talk to him? What if what the things that she said were painful and overbearing? Throughout the years Carlisle has heard of many strange things happening to a human body. But strange things happening to a body that is already dead is a whole different league. He found it funny that he was over 300 years old and is still learning new things every day. Some things are good others are worse.

What if he was to fight them? Not only would it go against his morals but his promise. He hated killing and violence above all else. But at what cost?

Ok, he thought to himself, think of the positive and negatives if you do fight. If you did fight, you might save Jayme and Aaren's lives. However, the negative is is that I know that fighting is wrong. Second, I could perhaps learn about their kind and how they use their elements in battle. But, in a negative perspective, it's still going against my morals. Third, one is my sister and the other is my daughter. Yet my sister abandoned me to live with our supposed 'father' alone. Oh this is hopeless!

He's lost her once before. Could he bear to lose her again?

**I apologize if I offended or scared anyone with adding Judgement Day in this, I don't mean any offense or harm by it. So please forgive me.**


	12. Chapter 12

Jayme stood in her black jumpsuit standing next to the twins. The morning was damp and dark. The clouds threaten a storm, the winds deathly cold blow shivered the trees, the ground was like ice. The perfect day to be filled with dread. The day they've been training for was to start at any moment. Jayme was glad that she slept the night before, it was time to let her brain rest. And she would have been pacing the house all night, waiting for this. They stood around waiting. Like Aaren, Jayme asked Carlisle for help. But she knew Carlisle wouldn't come, his morals wouldn't let him. She wasn't angry at him, in fact she was happy. It meant that her new dad wouldn't get hurt or worse.

Then she heard the sound of a familiar motorcycle. Jayme turned around and happiness filled her slow beating heart.

"Hey Jacob." Jayme said, smiling. Jacob walked up to her in his black shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey Jayme." He said, stopping." I managed to get Leah and Seth to help us. No one else would." Jacob pointed to the trees where two wolfs hid.

" Thank you."Jayme was thrilled yet scared. Despite being happy about the help, she didn't want to put Jacob at risk. But what choice did they have? They might be out numbered and they might not. But they can't afford to risk it.

"Jayme."Jacob said, nervously."I...I want you to know...I-"

"I know Jake, I feel the same way about you." Jayme smiled at him. She could only imagine what Jacob was feeling at the moment as he smiled.

"Then I'm gonna make sure we survive this." He said, confidently." When this is over, we are going on a date." He winked and Jayme giggled.

"Forgive me Jacob, but we need more help." Aaren snarled, coming out of the tree."It's too late however."

"We can't force him."Jayme stated, glaring at her.

"I wanted him to help us, but it appears he doesn't care."Aaren said, coldly.

"Fighting is against his morals. There's nothing we can do about that."Jayme said, defensively.

"I thought he would care enough-"

"Enough for what?"

Jayme and Aaren looked at the forest, shocked. Carlisle walked out with Emmett, Edward and Jasper at his side. They stopped a few feet from Aaren.

"So you did come." Aaren said, relieved.

"I always protect my family."Carlisle stated.

"Thank you. Who are they?"

"My sons, Emmett, Edward and Jasper."Carlisle said, nodding to each of them.

"So I see, well we'll have to get acquainted later."

"How do we kill them?" Jasper asked.

"Simple, they are as fragile as vampires. Just rip off their heads and they will fall on the spot."

Aaren slipped on her mask and gestured everyone to follow her. Taking a deep breath, Jayme followed with Jacob by her side. Carlisle, Emmett, Edward and Jasper followed closely behind. Leah and Seth tip toed in the woods around them. They walked into the woods. No one said a word, no one knew what to say. Do they say goodbye? Should they say something cheesy?

They walked for about a mile into the woods, the place most humans don't usually go. A perfect place for a battle. Aaren stopped right before a meadow.

"Carlisle, you and the rest stay back here. You too Jacob."Aaren commanded.

"Wait..why?" Jacob asked, taking Jayme's hand.

"I need to see if they want to talk before fighting."Jayme grinned. Aaren was just like Carlisle, she didn't want to fight unless negotiating was out of the question.

"You said they were savages."Jacob ssaid, confused.

"Even savages can be reasoned with."Aaren hoped she was right.

Aaren left her mask on and walked forward. Jayme, Julia and Eve slipped on their masks and followed Aaren. Carlisle hated this; fighting innocent, half living beings who deserved a second chance at life. Carlisle hoped deep in his heart that they would not fight. He hoped that they could be negotiated and end everything right now.

"How do we know if they want to talk?" Jayme asked.

"They will walk to us. However if they run at us, it means they want to fight."

Carlisle gestured for everyone to hide. Jacob went behind a tree and turned into his wolf form. Carlisle crouched down behind a boulder. All five of them waiting anxiously for the inevitable battle. Carlisle kept his gaze on Aaren and Jayme, ready to attack. He knew what had to be done despite his morals and principles. He couldn't bear losing his family again.

A noise came from the trees ahead. Carlisle gasped as creatures barged out in full running speed. Carlisle felt his stomach turn at the sight of them. Aaren was right, they are savages. Their skin was caked in dirt, moss and mold, their clothes were ripped and torn and drenched in blood. Their eyes were pure black like charcoal. Whatever hair was on their heads were snarled and frizzy like they were struck by a bolt of lighting. They snarled as they ran.

"Holy Zombies Batman." Emmett whispered.

Aaren threw her arm above her and pointed forward. Jayme, Eve, Julia and Aaren barged forward, each with a weapon in her hand. Carlisle saw Aaren grabbing a sword out of the ground, Jayme creating twin scythe from water and the twins with fire balls in their hands.

Carlisle shouted for everyone to follow behind them. Running as fast as he could, Carlisle went to his first victim. A woman in her 30's with dark blond hair and blood thirsty eyes. Her green dress was torn and parts of her body hung loosely. She snarled and lashed her claws at Carlisle. Carlisle swung his leg and tripped the woman, leaving the rest to Edward. Like he did with the Newborns, he fought with all his might. He threw them, snapped their necks, and broke them in half. All around he could hear bodies hitting the floor and screams of pain and agony. Like a school of sharks attacking a ship.

"You're pretty face will be mine!" A girl not much younger than Bella shouted. With her pale legs, she bent and jumped. Carlisle ducked, grabbed the girls hazel hair, twisted her around and removed her head from her neck.

Twin boys roared and charged at Carlisle. Carlisle felt his gut ache, these boys were roughly ten years old and he had to kill them. As hard as they tried they couldn't hit Carlisle. Carlisle used one boy to trap the other and destroyed them both. He tried to see where Aaren and Jayme disappeared, but he was too occupied to look.

Finally the battle came to an end. Carlisle stared at the broken corpses laying over the grassy meadow. Carlisle couldn't believe that nearly an hour ago this meadow was beautiful and majestic. Now it was streaked with blood and covered with corpses. Even though his heart wasn't beating, he could feel it breaking. Couldn't there be a way to avoid this? Couldn't there have been a different way? Why did they choose to fight?

A noise came from a nearby bush. Carlisle turned around quickly and found a stunning woman with brown, curly hair and bright hazel eyes walking up to him.

"Esme? What are doing here?" Carlisle asked, running up to her.

"I was worried." She said, hugging him tightly.

"But it's not safe here."Carlisle whispered, happy to see her. Jayme was surprised to see Esme but at the same time she was happy. Everything would be ok and everyone would go on with their lives happy. She and Jacob would have their date and hopefully many more. Nothing will tear her family apart again.

Jayme looked up and spotted something moving in the trees.

"Look out!"Jayme yelled running to Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle looked up as a silver haired giant leaped out from the trees. Carlisle pushed Esme and felt a heavy weight on his chest and his body rolling down a hill. As he landed, he looked up and the giant hissed and jumped. Carlisle tried with all his strength to hold him back. With his back against a tree, his strength started to fail him.

How is this happening? Carlisle asked himself as the giant inched closer to Carlisle's face. His fangs bearing, his dark eyes filled with hunger and hate, his breath reeked of rotting flesh. He hissed and bit Carlisle's neck.

Carlisle gasped as a burning sensation pulsated from his neck down his spine. Just like what he felt before. The giant released his bite and backed away, licking his fangs.

"No!" A voice screamed and the giant went rolling down the hill. Carlisle's vision began to blur, black spots started covering the corners of his vision.

"What do we do?" He heard Edward ask.

"I can't see."Carlisle said frantically, he could feel his eyes moving back and forth but he could see blur figures. Like a bad picture. "What-what's happening?"

Carlisle could feel something moving inside him, something was burning him. Like lava filled with white hot knifes jabbing his body from the inside. Panic filled his system. He couldn't move but his hands were shaking violently.

"Get him home now! I'll be there as soon as I'm done with the Elders."Aaren demanded.

"Emmett."Carlisle heard Edward say. He felt strong arms pick him and slumped over a shoulder. Carlisle remained still, terrified of what was happening to him.


	13. Chapter 13

Carlisle felt the wind rushing through his hair, he could barely see a light despersing on and off as the wind blew harder and faster. The pain seemed to cease slighlty with the cooling wind. But it was still there, burning and eating him from the inside. His grunting and groaning continued as they traveled. Where was Esme? Where were Jayme and Aaren? Where are my sons? Questions whirred in Carlisle's mind as the world grew dimmer and silent. He barely heard the sound of rushing feet for about twenty miles. Then he heard a door open and the sound of concerned voices.

"What happened?"Carlisle didn't need to see to know it was Bella who asked. Bella and Jayme were always the worry-too-much daughters.

"Is he ok?"Rosalie asked more distant.

"He got bit didn't he."Alice said more than asked as if she knew."I just had a vision of him getting bit. I couldn't get to anyone on time."

"It doesn't matter now."Jasper said assuring Alice.

Carlisle was laid down on something cold. His body started shaking violently like a person being struck with lighting. His muscles felt like they were being hit with a sledge hammer. He kept his eyes looking forward. He could see blur figures hovering above him. Hands touching his neck and his wrist, as if he had a pulse. Many voices were crying his name. He couldn't tell who was who, everything was so vague. Fear stricken, he tried to keep his body still. He feared to move an inch, feared the pain would worsen if he spoke or flinched. He felt a hand grab his tightly. He heard a voice nearby whimpering. Was it Esme?

"Where are Aaren and Jayme?"Rosalie demanded as if they were to blame.

"They had to talk to these...Elders or whatever."Emmett replied."Apparently they're more important than him."

"Emmett." Esme shot.

"Are they coming?"Bella asked.

"They just finished talking to the Elders. They'll be here soon."Alice nodded.

As they waited, everyone watched Carlisle as he gasped and moaned in pain. His eyes seemed to grow darker and more distant with each passing minute. Something was tormenting him and there was nothing they could do. Then the door was forced open and the sound of footsteps came up the stairs.

"Let me see him."A voice yelled.

"Aaren?" Carlisle asked, terrified. "Sister?"He felt a hand touching his forehead, the bite marks on his neck, then his wrist.

"It's as a feared."Aaren whispered.

"What is it? Is he going to be ok?" Jayme asked frantic.

"He will be, but he won't be the same."

Won't be the same? What does that mean? Carlisle wanted to ask, but he feared to open his mouth. If he opened his mouth he would scream.

"What do you mean?"

"I have to finish the process."Aaren turned Carlisle's head to reveal the bite marks.

"Process?"Jayme asked."You can't mean..."

"Yes, he only has half of the venom inside him."

"No, no you're not going to change him."Jayme said boldly."He can't be like us."

"I have too."

"No!"

"If I don't, the venom will mix with his vampire chromosomes and he will die! Is that what you want?"Jayme fell silent, she knew what had to be done. But to have her new father turn out like her was an option she didn't like.

Aaren leaned down and bit Carlisle. Carlisle felt the bite but no pain. His body has gone numb from the pain. Few minutes later, she pulled away.

"I hope I injected enough."

Carlisle still felt numb. Then his vision turned to black, his hearing was gone. Panic filled his systems. Then something inside him snapped.

Aaren:

Aaren hated it, but she had too. She had to save her little brother. There was no other choice. She felt her heart starting to break at the sight of him, laying still as stone. She remembered the pain of changing. The agony, the screaming pain. She wanted to die, she wanted to rip her throat out. She wanted that pain to end. When the pain finally stopped, she was never the same. She was stronger, heartless, angry at her father and her husband. She remembered her eyes turning black...

Wait, Aaren thought as she looked at Carlisle's eyes. Slowly they turned from hazel to black. Adrenaline shot through her body.

"Get back!" Aaren pulled Jayme and Esme back from Carlisle as he hissed and jumped off the table. His eyes were pure black like a demon. His fangs daring anyone to come close. The rest of his family stood still, stunned to see their leader and father/husband like this. Scared, hungry, hopeless. He lashed at the air.

"He can't see and I'm guessing he can't hear."Aaren stated, keeping everyone back.

"What the hell does that mean!?"Rosalie asked.

"I didn't inject enough venom."Aaren growled.

"What now?"Jayme asked, scared.

"Pin him down and I'll finish it."

Carlisle froze and sniffed the air. Hissing, he looked to the left where Jacob stood.

"Look out!"Jayme screamed and jumped.

Carlisle hissed and launched himself at Jacob. Jayme forced Jacob back and stopped Carlisle. Carlisle grabbed Jayme's arm and threw her into the wall. Jayme landed hard on the ground. Edward, Emmett and Jasper launched at Carlisle and grabbed him. Emmett wrapped his arm around his neck and yanked him back. Emmett threw Carlisle to the floor, cracking it. Jasper and Edward quickly pinned Carlisle's arms to the floor. Carlisle squirmed, hissed and screamed as they pinned him down.

"Get in there and help!" Aaren yelled. Rosalie pinned one leg and Alice pinned the other. Esme stood by, trembling. Carlisle was thrashing violently and hissing in fear. It was like he was having a seizure, only he didn't hyperventilate.

Aaren planted herself on top of him and bit the same spot and Carlisle slowly went still. She removed her fangs from his throat and stood up. Looking around, Aaren saw the pained expressions of Carlisle's family.

They've never done this before, Aaren thought to herself.

"No,"Edward said."We have done this before. We had to hold Jasper down many times while he still craved human blood. But Carlisle, he's our father, he saved us and gave us a second chance at life. Now we had to hold him down while he was cowering in terror."

"What choice did you have? If you didn't he and the rest of us would be dead." Aaren stated coldly. She headed to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked trying to stop her.

"I'll return when he awakes." Aaren said and dashed out the door.

"Get back here!"Rosalie screamed.

"Let her go she's not worth it." Edward said, holding Rosalie back.

"But what about Carlisle? She has answers we need!"

"There's nothing we can do but wait."


	14. Chapter 14

This was like the change, Carlisle thought to himself. The pain was the exactly the same, the inferno turning his insides into ashes, every part of him wanted to die. His strength was depleting rapidly, the flames spreading quickly and memories of his family flooded his mind as he laid still. Memories of his childhood, changing Edward, marrying Esme...he feared he was losing his memory, a part of himself. His chest was holding his screams like a ball, his body feeling nothing. He wondered if his bones were black as charcoal, if his heart and body were on fire. He kept his mouth shut so to not scream and worry everyone in the house. He went through this pain once. Why is he going through it again?

The pain carried on for what seemed like an eternity, just like the first change. And just like the first change the pain very slowly died away into nothing. Carlisle could feel his body cooling down, the inferno dying away like it was being splashed by his blood. The want to scream was gone. His hand gently touched the ground, it was soft like a cushion. He must've been moved while he was still in agony.

Carlisle opened his eyes and saw Esme looking down at him. The light in the room seemed to emanate from her like she was the sun. She was covering her mouth, her hazel eyes showing concern. Carlisle slowly sat up and looked around. Everyone was looking at him, uncertain. The boys were standing in front of the girls protectively.

"What's wrong?" He asked, studying the boys' expressions.

"You don't feel that?" Emmett asked.

"Feel what?"

"Close your eyes, feel what your body feels." Edward said gently. Carlisle closed his eyes and relaxed.

Thump...thump...

Carlisle's eyes shot up and he placed his hand on his chest.

"My heart is beating."He whispered. He touched his neck."I have a pulse."

"You're half alive." Alice mentioned, keeping her distance like she feared her adoptive father.

Carlisle shook his head, he couldn't believe what he heard. He was half alive? Like a Hybrid? Like Jayme and Aaren?"That's impossible."

"It's true."Jayme said, walking in." You're just like Aaren, Eve, Julia and me."She said, looking down.

"Where's Aaren?"Carlisle asked, looking for her.

"We haven't seen her since the battle."Esme replied." She said she would return when you've woken." Esme held his hand.

"You mean she didn't have the guts to be here?" Carlisle asked, feeling suddenly surprised. Where did that come from? There was no need to sound so crude."I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's...alright."Esme said comfortingly.

"Did she turn me?" Carlisle asked, rubbing the bite marks on his neck.

"Not really." Alice replied."You were already bit, she just finished the process."

Carlisle looked down at his hand, twisting it back and forth and bending his fingers. It looked alien to him as blood coursed through it. Something that hasn't happened in a century."Jayme when you woke, you said you looked different."

Jayme nodded."My body somehow morphed. My muscles were toned, my hair and eyes were lighter. My heart has also grown harder and beated slower."

Carlisle stood up and walked over to the mirror. He yelled and jumped back into the wall. Panic and fear shot through his body like a bolt of lighting.

"What was that?" Emmett asked, looking at the mirror."Afraid of your own reflection?"

"Yes actually." He said, walking over to the mirror. What he was seeing was someting horrifying, a monster. The pale features were the same as were the blond hair. However the eyes were no longer hazel, they were bright blue, his chest was rising up and down, his fangs were smaller. Yet he felt stronger, invincible yet something was stirring in the pit of his stomach. Carlisle lifted his hand and touched his reflection as if he was dreaming.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked, concerned.

"Who's 'him'?"Edward asked. Everyone turned to look at Edward"He keeps saying "It's him' over and over in his head."

The door opened and footsteps were coming quickly up the stairs. Aaren stood by the door and froze. Her bright blue eyes were in horror and shock. She shook her head.

"So the process is complete."She said calmly.

"He just woke up."Jayme said, watching Carlisle cautiously.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rosalie demanded, crossing her arms.

"I have-"

"Where could you have been that was more important than him?!" Rosalie yelled. "This one time he needed you and you straight out abandoned him! What kind of a sister are you?!"

"Please stop yelling." Aaren replied calmly. "I went to the Elders."

"You what!?" Jayme yelled.

"It is my responsibility to report any new Hybrids to the Elders. I told them about you and him, Jayme."

"What are they going to do to us?"Jayme asked, trying to hide her fear.

"They are going to see that you are heavily protected since you are a Rare Hybrid. They also want to see Carlisle's power."

Power? Carlisle asked himself. I don't have any powers. Do I?

"So you go to your 'Elders' while your own brother was in pain?" Rosalie asked trying to fight her anger. " That's the most idiotic excuse I've ever heard!"

"I was of no use to anyone hear."Aaren replied, trying to calm her temper.

"What if Carlisle needed you? What if something went wrong?"

"STOP IT!" Carlisle yelled and a vase fell over and busted. Bella jumped, startled. Everyone looked at it trying to figure out what happened. Carlisle started to breath heavily. He paused, he felt strange. He put his hands on his lungs as he inhaled and exhaled. It felt so different.

"What happened?" Carlisle whispered. Jayme felt the situation growing intense. So she changed the subject.

"Who is this 'he' you two were talking about?" Jayme asked.

"You look like you did before becoming a vampire." Aaren said, noticing Jayme changing the subject.

"No, I didn't resemble a monster during my youth." Carlisle snarled. He shook his head. He wondered why he was acting so mean and crude.

"You're not him Carlisle." Aaren said trying to help calm him down.

"Who?"Edward asked firmly.

"Our father."Carlisle answered.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Everyone :) This chapter might be a little confusing but I shall help clarify somethings but without spoiling the story .Acionna (Celtic Myth: water goddess) and Salacia(Roman:Wife of Neptune). Mikaela=Juno, Riordan=Pluto, Aaren=Gaia, Bellatrix=Ceres,**

Carlisle waited in the meadows between Esme and Aaren. The afternoon sun hid behind the clouds, the wind was still and the ground was wet. It was like the elements were afraid to disturb the event about to come. After Carlisle woke, Aaren warned them that the Elders were going to arrive in two days. Carlisle, in his new form, was only 3 days old. The most fragile and significant time of a newborn Hybrid's life, around this time a newborn would begin to find their element and test their strength to see if they are more vampire or more werewolf. So far, Carlisle hasen't found out what he is yet. Everyone, especially Rosalie and Jacob, was against it. Not only were they discovering themself's, they were also very weak like an infant and can't control their anger, thus creating something horrible inside them. But Carlisle and Jayme had to familiarize themselves with their own kind.

"Here they come." Aaren pointed out as five beings walked gracefully out of the trees.

"Mikaela is the leader, she is a wind user. Wind is very rare among our kind." Aaren informed them, gesturing to the center of the line."She's kind of like Aro. Only she has white hair and dark grey eyes."

"Don't be fooled by her timidness." Eve warned."She's one cruel, manipulative bitch."

"Bellatrix is her sister."Julia mentioned." She's as evil as Mikaela, maybe even more."

"The only male is Riordan, the pyro wolf."Aaren said, pointing to the only man." He's not one to worry about, he's too lazy to do anything. And those two are twins Brittan and Joice, one is a vampire and the other is a wolf."

The Elders stopped on the other side of the meadow, looking at each individual with a keen interest. Aaren took a step forward and bowed in respect.

"Greetings Elders."Aaren greeted, standing straight.

"Sister Gaia." A woman with thick black hair walked forward, her black eyes studying Jayme and Carlisle as her black gown flowed gracefully in the wind. The woman, Mikaela stood still."What a splendid surprise. I did not expect two members of our family to be born so close together."

Why did she call Aaren Gaia? Jayme asked herself, hoping to remember the question later.

"Come now Juno." A woman with the same dark features and dark gown, Bellatrix, said."No doubt that one of our brethren has grown reckless."

Mikaela put her finger up to silence Bellatrix." Hush Sister Ceres. Sister Gaia, I like to meet our new siblings, Sister Gaia."

"Yes Mistress Juno."Aaren turned around and gestured for Carlisle and Jayme to come forward. Carlisle took a step forward.

"Hold on."Edward said, looking at Emmett who nodded."We're coming with you."

"Alright." Carlisle agreed, knowing better not to argue with Edward in situations like this.

Jayme looked at Jacob who nodded and walked beside her. Cautiously they walked to the other side of the meadow and stood in front of Mikaela. Her gaze went to Jayme.

"At last another water manipulator just like Brother Pluto."

"We'll see about that." Riordan said, marching up. His bright red hair standing out in the dark coven, his bear abs showing under his open jacket.

"Wait Pluto." Mikaela said, Riordan stopped."Let her walk up to us. Let us gain her trust."Mikaela's smile seemed genuine, but her eyes told a different story." Oh and please bring him with you. I would very much like to meet him."Her voice sounded seductive, Esme's eyes shot daggers at Mikaela.

Carlisle and Jayme stepped forward with Edward, Emmett and Jacob behind them. Riordan approached Jayme, studying her with stern eyes. He lowered his hand and produced water into his hand. Jayme was surprised, she looked around his hand searching for the source of water.

"I am capable of producing water from my own body."Riordan said in answer to her question stare. "Now show me what you can do."

Jacob pulled the water bottle out of his pocket and opened it. Jayme's eyes turned bright blue as she lowered her hand and water swirled out of the bottle and into her hand. The water seemed to ballet in her hand.

"I see." He said, backing away. He eyed Carlisle, studying him."You on the other hand."He sniffed the air and looked at Carlisle with curiosity." I can't tell what you are. Your scent is almost like her's."He said, pointing to Jayme." Like there's something living inside of you but you don't posses the same element. That is very strange."

What does that mean? Carlisle asked, watching Riordan's movements. Mikeala walked up next, her dark eyes seemed to gleam with excitement as her bone white fingers reached for Jayme's face. Jacob tensed, protectively. Jayme squeezed his hand, assuring him that she would be ok.

"How splendid!" She shouted with glee."At last another water manipulator after 100 years! Welcome Sister...what Roman Diety ruled the seas?" Mikaela asked Bellatrix.

"Juno, the other two water users are named Acionna and Salacia. I don't think there is another."

"Allow me."Brittan said, holding out a book."Let's see, do the creatures of the sea obey you?"

Jayme pondered for a moment. During her training, a Humback Whale, Great White Shark and two Dolphin's swam to her by a simple call of her vocals. Somehow their echolocation picked up her voice and swam to her, like a herd going to it's leader.

"A few yes."

"Then Ceto is the perfect name."

"Sister Diana is that not a male name?"

"No Mistress Juno, it reads Ceto, the goddess of the dangers of the ocean and sea monsters."

"Well then your name shall be Ceto." Jayme bowed. Mikaela turned slightly to look at Carlisle."And what element are you Brother?"

"I don't know." Carlisle replied.

"Surley you have discovered your gift by now."Juno stated, looking Carlisle up and down.

"Juno it depends on how hold he is." Bellatrix reminded Mikaela. Juno looked at Carlisle, waiting for his reply.

"I am three days old."

"So I see, well then Sister Gaia." Mikaela's voice hardened as she said Aaren's Incognito name. "You will have to report to us when he has discovered his nature."

"Yes Mistress Juno."

Mikaela winked, turned and walked to the woods with the others behind her.

"Why did they call her Juno?" Edward asked Aaren."Why did they change Jayme's name to Ceto?"

"Their Roman Deity's."Aaren replied."We prefer to call each other by our Incognito name, it's a way so that no one would be able to connect the name to any of us if we lose our temper and lose control of our element."


End file.
